Strained Trust
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: *I do not own Phineas and Ferb* Request submitted by Ms. Natty. Perry the Platiborg and Doctor D are having a falling out over some trivial matters. Is their any way they can regain the trust they once had or is Doofenshmirtz's empire at the end of its rope? Rating Pending.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author note)**

**This story was a request by a long time follower and am honored to do it. However if it is not what you like then please do not spam me with hate reviews or mail and just find a different story. But if you like what I have done so far then feel free to send me your request as well. I am always happy to help out anyone. **

**Thank you**

"SIR YOU HAVE TO ORDER THE RETREAT NOW!" A man ducked behind the cover of an overturned car where the leader was.

"WHAT?!" The leader looked to the young man while blasts blasted the car they were using for cover.

"You have to order the retreat sir. This position is lost" The man ducked as another blast rocked the car.

"WE CAN HOLD IT!" The leader seemed to be trying to reassure him-self.

"No we can't sir" The man looked back up to his superior.

"We can hold it damn it" The leader spat.

"HOLD WHAT SIR?! TAKE A LOOK! WE ARE LOSING MORE MEN THEN WE ARE KILLING!" The leader was taken aback by the sudden outburst of anger.

Finally relenting, the leader took a look over the cover of the car to assess the situation. On the other side he saw no men wounded but a good two dozen dead. This little kid was right. The position was lost. With only five men remaining there was no hope. Not against this enemy.

"RETREAT!" The leader yelled.

Three young men using a cement wall for cover turned with confused looks on their faces. Almost as if they did not understand the order.

"I SAID RETREAT DAMN IT! FALL BACK!" The leader yelled once more

A quick glance between the men and they got ready to move. They planned to use suppressing fire and slowly make their way back to the commander.

The leader slunk down beside the young man to his left.

"I lost…they won't forgive me for this" the leader looked to the young man

"Snap out of it sir. Let's just focus on getting out of here and we can deal with the consequences after" The man looked determined which gave him strength "Now where are they?"

The leader peeked over the top of the overturned car. He saw the men holding ground in a small hole created by a small explosive charge early on.

"What are you doing? I gave you orders to fall back" The leader shouted

"Sir we are not leaving him" Came the response

"Who?" The leader didn't need an answer as he quickly saw one of the youngest in a panic. He was in pain and was frantically covering a bullet wound in his chest. He somehow survived the bullet but he was losing blood fast.

The leader had trouble watching as two soldiers who had no experience in medicine trying to calm a friend in pain as blood gushed out of ever gap in his hands. Now was the time to make the toughest choice in his life. With all the gun fire raining down on them there was no way they would survive if they had to carry a wounded solider.

"LEAVE HIM HE'S DEAD!" The leader ordered

"NO WAY!" Came the response.

"IT WASN'T A SUGGESTION" The leader knew one dead man was better than three.

"BEG YOUR PARDON SIR BUT FU…." A small object struck the ground right above the three men and bounced into the hole.

"RUN!" The leader ordered

But before they even went to move it went off.

The grenade put the three young men down fast and easy. But for the leader it was the slowest few seconds of his life.

Before he even recovered and realized what was happening he felt himself being yanked down and away.

"What….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the leader ordered as he noticed the last solider he had was yanking him away from the fight.

"I'm keeping you alive now let's go" the young man pushed his leader ahead of him as he kept running.

(Back at the battle field)

"Sir they escaped. What are your orders?" The machine asked

"Chatter" Perry the Platiborg pointed after them and just as quickly as he pointed the machines were off in hot pursuit.

Perry surveyed his surroundings and was satisfied with his results.

He once again crushed a small pocket of the resistance for his master and limited his losses to only three robots. Easily replaceable. This was cause for a smile as he relished in his victory.

"Sir" A robot approached and gave an honourable bow to Perry "Urgent message from Doofenshmirtz" the robot quickly extended a screen from his chest and brought it down to Perry's level. A quick jolt of static and Doofenshmirtz appeared on screen.

"Ahhhh Perry the Platiborg. I trust everything went well" Doofenshmirtz smiled and received a salute in return.

"Good. How many this time?" Doofenshmirtz questioned

Perry responded by motioning fifteen of the resistance. Doofenshmirtz seemed overly pleased with that.

"And of my robots?" Doofenshmirtz expected no losses so he was quite upset when Perry motioned three.

"Really? Three?" Doofenshmirtz gave a sigh as he rubbed his eyes "Come see me as soon as possible Perry" Doofenshmirtz then cut the connection.

Perry recognized that sigh and knew that Doofenshmirtz was once again disappointed in his work. But for the life of him he could not figure out why.

Quickly bringing out his rocket pack located on his back Perry took off as the remaining robots went to work cleaning up the streets.

(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)

"I made you the commander of my military to get me results not lose me resources. What were you thinking? We have superior fire power. If you cannot kill them quickly then wait them out. They will eventually make a break for it and that is when you take them out. I don't give you unlimited funding to destroy my military" Doofenshmirtz was really letting Perry have it and he was still confused. All he lost was three little robots it wasn't like he lost the whole armada he brought with him.

Perry opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by Doofenshmirtz who shot a hand up to silence him.

"I am letting you go with a warning right now but I want real results from now on. Now get out" Doofenshmirtz pointed towards the door

Perry didn't understand at all. This was such a small loss and yet Doofenshmirtz was making a huge deal out of it.

"Chatter" Perry approached the desk of his commander

"I SAID GET OUT!" Doofenshmirtz yelled

Perry was fed up. In a huff he left and slammed the door behind him.

Who did he think he was? It wasn't like he was risking his life every day fighting the resistance. He was doing a good job and no matter what Doofenshmirtz would badger Perry about his failure and losses in each battle no matter how successful he was. What was wrong with him these days?

Perry tried thinking but decided to just leave and get some sleep. Tomorrow he would be up against more opposition and he needed to sleep and recharge his batteries. Still he wasn't thrilled at this development.

This relationship depended on trust and it seemed that each day Doofenshmirtz had less and less trust for him. Tomorrow Perry would change that.

**(Author Note)**

**As I said this is a request and I would like to get the requesters opinion on how it sounds so far before I continue. So please Ms. Natty if you could review or message me if you like it or want me to change anything then please do so I can continue. **

**Otherwise please review what you think so far. Again though no haters please. If you do not like this story please move on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perry awoke early in the morning and prepared for his day.

After the way they left each other the other day Perry regretted having to return to Doofenshmirtz HQ for his daily assignment. Things had been strained between them for some time now and each time he was told to return to HQ after a mission he feared for his life. He feared that Doofenshmirtz would have him shut down. Shaking the thought of termination from his mind Perry decided to get an early start on today's mission and ensure it went perfectly.

Quickly getting his jetpack on, Perry took off for HQ.

(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)

"Crushed, Crushed, Crushed, holding off attack, in slow retreat" Doofenshmirtz labeled off the pockets of resistance fighters found throughout town and their current situation. For the most part his forces were slowly, if not surely, making progress in destroying the resistance. The problem was that they were getting smarter, as if someone had taken up the position as leader and was coordinating counter attacks against his units. They seemed to be small hit and run attacks but they were taking a toll on his army. Before Doofenshmirtz could contemplate further a small hole in the roof opened and Perry slowly descended to the ground.

"Welcome Perry the Platiborg" Doofenshmirtz got up from his chair "I'm sorry about yesterday I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I hope you can forgive me" Doofenshmirtz kept his signature scowl on his face but Perry knew he was sincere with his apology and nodded

"GREAT!" Doofenshmirtz threw his arms up and showed a small, rare, smile. "Now for today I have you running all over town. First I need you to go to our resources depot and investigate a string of thefts of our resources. Capture the party responsible and make a public example of them. After you will head over to our west perimeter and help my army stationed their advance on a very stubborn enemy. It has been three days and they have yet to advance any closer than the boarder" Doofenshmirtz got a nod from Perry as he listed the day's agenda. "Radio me after these are complete and if there is time I will give you another mission" Doofenshmirtz sat back down and returned his attention to the map.

Perry saluted and readied his jetpack for takeoff when he remembered. The west perimeter had several forces stationed at varying locations and he wasn't sure which one he was supposed to support. Quickly running up to the table Perry tapped the paper outlining the west perimeter.

"Ohhh I forgot to tell you exactly where you're going" Doofenshmirtz immediately knew what he was getting at. "Here" Doofenshmirtz pointed at a small dot on the map "That is the army that needs support" Doofenshmirtz tapped the paper and Perry saluted

"Do you like it?" Doofenshmirtz pointed towards the map "I spent most of the night putting it together. All these small pieces weren't easy to make you know" Doofenshmirtz picked up a small platypus shaped figure "This ones you" He smiled as Perry prepared for takeoff and with a final salute he took off. Unfortunately Perry was still close to the table Doofenshmirtz was using and when he took off.

Doofenshmirtz watched as streams of burning flamed propelled his most trusted lieutenant up and onward to crush this pesky resistance. Doofenshmirtz smiled until he saw it.

Perry had taken off only four feet from the table and the flames were already nipping at the edges of his map. Before he could even react the edge of the map ignited and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOT MY MAPS" Doofenshmirtz cried as he watched his maps burn.

The Map took all of twelve seconds to be completely engulfed in flames. Perry was gone, his map was gone and all he had left was the constant ringing of the fire alarm.

Norm bots soon arrived and subdued the flames before they caused any more damage to the building. But the damage to Dr. D had already been dealt. He sat down in his chair almost lifeless. His eyes refused to leave the table that, just moments ago, was the pedestal for his night of hard work. Realization had barely sunk in when he started getting mad.

"Why?...Why does that happen to me? Theft occurring under his nose and now the resistance seemed to be getting smarter. Smarter or his troops were being misled. Sabotage from within? And to top it off now his hard work being burned by accident….accident

"Was it an accident?" Doofenshmirtz clenched his fists at the thought and quickly felt a jolt of pain in his right hand.

Bringing his hand up he saw blood start to trickle between the gaps of his fingers. He found the sight of blood almost invigorating as it helped remind him that he was human…and so were his enemies. And like him they could feel pain. As he smiled his usual smile he opened his hand and there, stuck in his palm, was his figure of Perry the Platiborg with his spiked tail stuck in his palm.

"Sabotage from within" Doofenshmirtz smiled as he hit his intercom "All available Norm-bots report to HQ Immediately.

(Danville West Perimeter)

Perry arrived shortly after departing from the resources depot. He discovered the perpetrator quickly as he noticed a Norm-bot acting suspiciously. Upon further review he discovered why. Built into the circuit board was a manual bypass hooked up sloppily but effectively. It allowed for manual control of the Norm-bot from someone in close vicinity of the sabotaged robot.

A quick scan of the area showed no one though so Perry followed through with his orders and disabled the Norm-bot, quickly putting the manual override device in his parts compartment. Then dragging the disable Norm-bot into the center of the courtyard and smashing it to pieces in front of all the others. This was a public display that treason would not be tolerated and would be met with a sentence of immediate destruction.

Perry arrived to find the Norm-bots under heavy fire. Which was surprising as the resistance was not known to hold such attack strength. It was as if they had their own weapons being used against them.

Perry shook himself back to reality and quickly ran up to the Norm-bot leading this particular squad. They were always easy to identify as the leader would always make a small burn mark on their forehead with their finger torch so he and Doofenshmirtz could identify them in any situation.

"Chatter"

"Oh Hello Lieutenant Perry. What can I do to assist you today?" Norm-bot commander inquired.

"Chatter, Chatter" Perry made some hand motions.

"Of course Lieutenant" Norm-bot politely responded before switching him and his group to the battle masks.

With Perry there the Norm-bots became reasonably organized, as it sat all Norm-bots were programmed to attack until the resistance was crushed. The reasoning behind a commander was that all Norm0bots in the immediate vicinity would be connected to the one. This made it easy to command a whole army when all you had to do with explain the plan to one and it would portray the message to all the bots under its command.

With Perry guiding the attack the Norm-bots began a steady barrage of heavy fire that seemed to suppress the resistance long enough for Perry and a few bots to advance on the side unnoticed.

Perry's plan was to make it look as if the bots were operating like they always have just with coincidental heavy fire. It was risky as he was banking on the resistance not realizing that something suspicious was up.

A few more simple barrages later and Perry was within ear shot of the resistance. It was hard to make out but he could hear a discussion going on only yards ahead of him, almost as if someone was receiving orders from someone else. As if on cue to snap him back to reality the next barrage of heavy fire hit the resistance line and it was time for Perry to move again. He now had a destination though.

Quickly weaving around the rock Perry was almost stopped dead when he realized that the latest attack on the resistance had destroyed any possible cover for the Norm-bots. But Perry was Lieutenant for a reason and with a quick motion he ordered the bots to stay back as he dove for cover behind a small nearby rock. Perry was on his own now but he knew what that was like. He cast his thoughts aside as he remembered the mission at hand.

Scurrying from rock to rock using his bots attack to cover him and using any gap in resistance attention to move forward.

Although the gun fire was loud and distracting Perry knew he was closing in on his target. The voices were getting louder and he could start making out sentences between gun shots. Siding up behind a fairly large rock he missed something that sounded like an order. Then he heard his heavy weapons support silence the resistance fighters. He took his chance.

Perry glanced behind the rock and finally saw the voice. The one who had seemed to been giving orders.

"It's too much of a coincidence" The man on the screen spoke to the commanding officer

"I'm sorry sir? They have yet to move forward" the officer offered

"Exactly. What are they waiting for?" the voice came again

From Perry's position he could not make out the face on the screen. But the voice…something about the voice was familiar. Before he could think another thought though he was silenced in both mind and body.

"Move and I'll kill you" Perry turned to see a resistance fighter holding a Norm-bot arm cannon.

WAIT! An arm cannon? That was impossible. Norm-bots were designed so that their weapons could not be used against them. The arm would not operate without the circuit board on the back of the main robots. Perry made to jump when the soldier pulled the trigger and the cannon fired.

Perry was wide eyed when he realized that someone had managed to bypass their security protocol and turn inactive weapons against the bots that used them. That was why they had not been able to push forward and they were losing bots. These cannons could pierce the Norm-bots armor and destroy them easier then regular weapons.

"What was that?" The commander ordered when he heard the shot within his vicinity.

"I caught an intruder" The officer motioned for Perry to move which he complied

"You caught him?" The commander looked Perry over

"Yes sir" The officer never took his weapon off Perry

"Do you know who this is?" The commander looked at the young kid who just gave a blank stare "This is Lieutenant Perry. Leader of Doctor Doofenshmirtz's army" the commander seemed overly impressed

"Sir?" The officer didn't realize what a catch he made

"You captured the lieutenant?" The voice on the screen sounded nervous as if he knew what he was capable of

"Yes Sir. We have him" The commander stood at attention. Obviously the man on the screen was of the utmost importance to the resistance to command such respect

"Quickly kill him" the voice sounded desperate

"Sir? Don't you wish to interrogate him?" The commander seemed confused

"GET RID OF HIM NOW COMMANDER OR SHOULD I FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHO WILL" Perry noticed the panic in the voice of the man on screen

"But sir" Perry acted before the commander could finish

Quickly kicking the gun out of the distracted officers hand Perry pushed a special button on his wrist that had all Norm-bots in the vicinity go on a full out attack.

"WHY YOU…" The commander advanced on Perry but was stopped by loud shouting and a frantic stampede of his own men

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The commander ordered

"THEY'RE COMING…FULL FORCE SIR…WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" a small man stumbled up to the commander in all the commotion

"I told you to get rid of him" The voice came again as the commander weighed his options

"Commander…report back to me immediately" The voice ordered

"Sir! You two secure the prisoner" The commander ordered

"Leave him"

"Sir?" Commander asked

"I don't want him giving away my location. Now return to me immediately" Came the order

"YES SIR!" the commander looked at Perry who was now abandoned as the two young men joined their friends and comrades in frantic retreat.

"I'll see you later" The commander pulled a knife and made a small cut on his forehead "So you'll remember me"

"RETREAT" was his final order

Perry quickly jumped over to the screen and looked up just in time to see it turn off. But in the split second before it shut off Perry saw him…the man behind the voice.

A small child.

"Lieutenant" the commanding Norm-bot approached Perry with a salute "Incoming message" A screen popped out of his face and lowered to Perry's level

"How did it go?" Doofenshmirtz got right to the point

Perry saluted and then raised up the Norm-bot arm gun the resistance soldier was using

"It's an arm cannon so what?" Doofenshmirtz seemed uninterested, that is until Perry fired off a shot

"WHAT DID YOU DO? THOSE SHOULD BE NON FUNCTIONAL" Doofenshmirtz yelled at Perry who attempted to answer

"Hold on…WHAT! REALLY? FOR THE LOVE OF…" Doofenshmirtz turned his attention back to Perry "This is the last you'll hear of me right now. Report to these coordinates immediately…and bring the arm" Doofenshmirtz then deactivated his communication and Perry was left waiting for Norm-bot commander to print out the directions.

(Doofenshmirtz HQ)

"How many?" Doofenshmirtz inquired

"Three hundred ready and a possible forty more on the way" the Norm-bot responded

"That will have to do…Alright then let's move out. We have a Platiborg to meet" Doofenshmirtz got up

Doofenshmirtz left for the old abandoned warehouse with over three hundred armed guards.

_(Next time on Strained Trust)_

"WHAT'S THIS?" Doofenshmirtz yelled out

….

"ATTACK" Doofenshmirtz ordered as a part of him broke

…

"You failed to follow my orders. Now we may have lost our best bet to win this war"

"I'm sorry Dr. …"

**(Author Note)**

**Sorry about the late update again guys. I have some free time in the next few days and I hope to update this with yet another chapter as well as Three's Company. **

**Sorry again but please read and review :D **

**Love you all. **

**3****rd****-Generation**


	3. Chapter 3

Perry knew Dr. D was upset with him about the arm cannon being operational despite the fact that they should be unusable hacked off a Norm-bot. Somehow Perry knew when he got to the location he was going to have a hard time convincing Dr. D that this was not his doing. Perry then remembered the Manual Override device he pulled off the corrupted robot. Perry smiled as he realized that could be his saving grace that day.

(Old Warehouse)

Perry landed just outside the warehouse and his focus immediately went to the several Norm-Bots standing guard outside. This felt strange to him, even though Doofenshmirtz always had an armed guard accompany him he never left them outside for fear of a resistance fighter stumbling upon his location. Perry could only assume the worst so he quickly made his way up to the first robot.

"Hello Lieutenant" the Norm-bot saluted Perry too which Perry saluted back "Doctor Doofenshmirtz is inside and eagerly awaiting your arrival. He has requested I inform you that this meeting is of the utmost importance and you should immediately proceed inside" After that the Norm-bot returned his attention to the surroundings ensuring no one interfered.

Perry gave a final salute and made his way inside.

"One last thing Lieutenant. I must ask you leave that weapon outside for now. Safety precaution" Norm grabbed the cannon and Perry just let it go.

Perry quickly opened the door and closed it behind him. It was surprisingly dark inside and the only light came from a lone light bulb in the center of the warehouse. A table, two chairs and some form of paper were illuminated by the light and Perry assumed that was where he needed to be. Making his way straight to the table Perry sat down and looked around. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched and if he was the darkness gave the perfect cover.

No light penetrated the darkness and you could have easily fit several hundred men inside this warehouse and with the lack of light, Perry would be none the wiser.

"You're here" Doofenshmirtz approached from the other side of the table. The light slowly illuminated his figure. Perry got concerned when he saw what the doctor was wearing.

Doofenshmirtz had abandoned his usual dress pants and black equipment vest and now stood before Perry with a solid black trench coat and matching boots. His eyes stared a dagger through Perry that furthered his suspicions. The outfit would make it look like Doofenshmirtz didn't wish to be seen at first.

"Chatter" Perry could not control his eyes from darting back and forth looking for something he could not see

"What are you looking for?" Doofenshmirtz approached the table

"Chatter" Perry kept looking

"Perry the Platiborg you have nothing to fear. As long as you are loyal to me" Doofenshmirtz used the back of his chair to prop himself up

Perry ceased his search and stared directly at Doofenshmirtz.

"_Loyal? What did he mean by that? Of course he was loyal" _Perry thought to himself

"You are loyal to me right?" Doofenshmirtz leaned in

"Chatter" Perry was upset and hurt Doofenshmirtz would question his loyalty

"So you won't mind answering a few questions?" Doofenshmirtz asked

"Chatter" Perry was obviously upset as he was wondering what this was all about

"Well would you mind explaining why, after a whole night, you conveniently end up destroying my map?" Doofenshmirtz decided to start light and judge reactions

"CHATTER" Perry stood up in his chair

"SIT! DOWN!" Doofenshmirtz hit a button and Perry was quickly strapped to the chair

Perry quickly realized what this was…This was an interrogation. Perry struggled against the restraints.

"Struggling just makes you look guilty" Doofenshmirtz finally sat down "Now I am going to ask you a few questions. Answer me truthfully and there will be no problems" Perry gave the doctor a death glare

"Perry the Platiborg I have come to the conclusion that someone high up in my empire has been sabotaging me from within. Now I do not wish to believe it is you but at this moment my hands are tied. You are the only viable suspect" Doofenshmirtz stared right back at Perry who remained silent

Perry was beyond hurt that not only was his loyalty in question but he was now being suspected of treason. What made Doofenshmirtz think this?

"Now Perry here is your first question, the resistance is becoming smarter and have been holding off my attacks with more advanced weaponry. Weaponry they are stealing from me. I know this because my warehouses have had their inventory sabotaged. How are they getting past my defences?" Doofenshmirtz finally asked

Perry had forgotten until this very moment and quickly looked at his parts compartment. He was about to answer the question but Doofenshmirtz silenced him.

"What's in there?" Doofenshmirtz got up and walked behind Perry "What are you hiding?" Doofenshmirtz opened the compartment

"Chatter" Perry quickly responded

"Hmmmm what's this?" Doofenshmirtz pulled out the manual override device. "Norm-bot commander come here" Doofenshmirtz ordered and out of the shadows to the right Perry saw a Norm-bot emerge. The Norm-bot was completely covered in black and was the perfect blend to hide in the darkness surrounding the table. This confirmed two things for Perry.

One was he was being watched by a number of robots and two he was suspected of treason otherwise Doofenshmirtz would not go to the trouble of hiding them.

"Sir it is a crudely made override device meant to bypass robotic security measures and give manual control to a specific user" The Norm-bot informed Doofenshmirtz

"Really? And you have this why?" Doofenshmirtz was holding back his anger

"Chatter" Perry explained

"It's not yours?" Doofenshmirtz received vigorous nodding from Perry

Perry was scared at this moment. How could Doofenshmirtz think that such a simple and crude design like that was his work? He was trained properly and only used the best equipment. Perry could almost feel the trust slipping through his fingers.

"Then why do you have it?" Doofenshmirtz sounded a little upset

"Chatter" Perry defended himself

"It belongs to the resistance leader?" Doofenshmirtz's curiosity was peeked at the mention of a leader of the resistance "Who?" Doofenshmirtz asked

Perry described what he saw at the West perimeter battle ground.

"A small child? You expect me to believe that?" Doofenshmirtz was really mad now thinking Perry was mocking him

"Sir a small pocket of resistance has been spotted by the commander. Your orders?" the same Norm-bot approached

"You led them here?" Doofenshmirtz gritted his teeth not stopping to think this could be a coincidence.

"Sir?" Norm-bot asked again

"Kill them all" Doofenshmirtz ordered

"Understood" the Norm-bot disappeared into the darkness again

"I am sorry Perry but I think given the current situation that it would be in our best interest to have you deactivated pending a full system check" Doofenshmirtz walked back to his chair and sat down "Believe me when I say I was hoping it would not come to this" Doofenshmirtz looked almost sad

"Chatter" Perry pleaded

"I am sorry Perry but that is my decision. For the good of my empire" Doofenshmirtz let a lone tear slid down his face

Perry realized he was serious. He seriously was planning to deactivate him. Perry was scared and angry at the same time but also hurt as he saw how much this decision hurt his master.

"Deactivate him" Doofenshmirtz ordered and instantly several Norm-bots surrounded Perry

Perry knew this was the end. Unless he could prove his innocence to his master he would be deactivated for good. Doofenshmirtz would not risk a second tragedy like this. Perry knew he had only one option. He began to struggle.

"Please do not resist Lieutenant" A Norm-bot spoke

As if that was the trigger the restraints holding Perry's arms down shattered and he quickly went to work on the leg restraints.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Doofenshmirtz yelled "QUICKLY CAPTURE HIM"

"Yes Sir" Norm-bot's responded and began to advance. It was too late.

Perry quickly unlocked the restraints and prepared for a fight.

The Norm-bots were unorganized in their attack as they all charged at once. Perry had only one option. Using all his experience Perry started destroying the Norm-bots one by one. Attacking the space between the head and body, the neck, as it was the weakest point in their armor.

Perry was taking down bot after bot and yet they kept coming. Emerging from the darkness and charging came an endless barrage of Norm-bots. Perry knew this was a losing battle and he had to survive in order to prove his innocence and ensure his master would reign supreme ruler.

Perry cracked a smile as he used his tail to rip off a Norm-bots head. Even though he was fighting for his life and being branded a traitor at the same time he was still thinking of how his master would reign supreme ruler and how he would help him.

Perry knew in order for his master to crush the resistance and be unopposed was to find out who the leader of the resistance was and turn him in. While Perry had his thoughts in what he needed to accomplish he set his body on auto pilot, destroying everything that got in his way.

Perry felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind. Letting his body take over Perry swung his tail and felt it tear away at the face of his opponent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Doofenshmirtz's cry had halted the attack of Norm-bots and brought Perry back to reality where he saw what he did.

Doofenshmirtz was cupping his left eye as blood gushed out and covered his hand. Kneeling on the ground Doofenshmirtz was unable to move through sheer pain and shock of what had happened.

He had gotten behind Perry and was hoping to calm his friend down and talk him into a peaceful surrender. Maybe they could reach a truce for the time being. In all honesty Doofenshmirtz didn't wish to deactivate Perry.

But as soon as his hand touched the mammals shoulder he lashed out and stabbed him in the eye with his tail spike.

"Chatter" Doofenshmirtz looked up with his one good eye and saw the concern in Perry's eyes…However that wasn't good enough

"ATTACK" Doofenshmirtz ordered as he felt something in him break. Almost as if his very conscience rejected his words but could not stop them.

"Sir we must get you out of here" A Norm-bot grabbed Doofenshmirtz and led him to the back of the warehouse. "You need medical attention"

(Resistance HQ)

"You failed to follow my orders. Now we may have lost our best bet to win this war"

"I'm sorry Dr. …"

"Silence you imbecile. I am relieving you of your duties and placing you under resistance arrest for now"

"But Sir" the commander pleaded

"Take him away" The commander was quickly tied up and dragged away

"Send her in"

A few seconds later and a taller girl entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" The girl spoke

"Yes. I believe that Lieutenant Perry has seen my face and I could be in danger"

"What would you have me do?" the girl spoke again

"I am going to hide my true role in the resistance. I will no longer be controlling the resistance but I will be in charge of all our information"

"Sir?" the girl was shocked "What does this have to do with me?"

"You are going to become the new leader"

"Sir? Me? I couldn't"

"You can and will. You are one of my strongest fighters and that's who we need leading this fight"

"But I have two brothers to protect. I can't handle a secret life as resistance leader as well. It was hard enough convincing them that their pet ran away" the girl was still shocked as she had only done small hit and run attacks to keep her identity safe

"That is an order"

The girl thought for a few seconds and then she decided.

"Yes sir" she stood up

"Good…now you should get to work"

"Yes sir"

"Send in the troop leader when you leave"

"As you wish" the girl left

A few seconds past before the door reopened

"Whatcha' need?"

(Doofenshmirtz Personal Medical station)

"We stopped the bleeding sir" a medical bot reported

"What about my vision?" Doofenshmirtz demanded

"Sorry sir but we could not save your eye. I'm sorry" The medical bot responded as it laid a tray beside the doctor

Doofenshmirtz didn't respond again as he let the information sink in. He lost his eye at the hands of one of his most trusted men…No of his enemy

Doofenshmirtz looked at the tray and found a small pouch and a black eye patch. Putting the eye patch on he used his one good eye to look inside the pouch. Inside was his other, severed, eye.

"Sir your orders?" The Norm-bot that took him to the hospital asked

"Find him and bring him to me…Alive" Doofenshmirtz stood up and gazed out the window as he gave the order.


	4. Chapter 4

Perry couldn't believe what he had done. He had, potentially, fatally wounded his master. No doubt remained in his mind that he would be branded a traitor for life, unless he could bring in the resistance leader. He had an idea of who he was looking for he just didn't know where to start.

Perry finally got off the run down sofa he had been using as a bed while he avoided the continuous patrols for him. He had been successfully hiding for the better part of three days.

While on the run he had stumbled upon a deserted old apartment building on the outskirts of the city that seemed to be perfect. It had so many rooms that even if they started to search the building he would hear them and be able to hide accordingly.

That was all well and good for his current situation but he knew eventually he would have to make a move of his own. But this brought him back to his original dilemma. Where did he start? He knew for a fact that he would be all alone. Both sides were hunting him and he didn't have a friend in the world at the moment.

Perry shook his head and quickly started thinking rationally. What he needed to do was infiltrate the resistance on some level and find out everything he could about this leader they had been hiding. He knew where he had to go. Right into the battle.

(Battle ground)

"Fire" An orange haired girl ordered and a second later a huge gun fired a shot.

She watched as the advancing Norm-bots were destroyed in one quick motion. The troubling thing was that she kept destroying them and yet they kept advancing in the same way only to be destroyed too. Something was wrong with this scenario.

"Double the perimeter guards" She ordered

"Yes Mam" a soldier responded before running off.

"Whatcha' thinking" A young girl stood up next to her leader.

"They are trying to divert our attention to the front. They probably have a small infiltration unit already in our perimeter" She spoke again.

"Your orders?" The girl asked again.

"None right now"

"Why not?" the girl was confused.

"You and your FSG's are the elite of our resistance. You will remain by my side whenever we are in battle if we are going to pull this off" the orange haired girl responded again.

"As you wish" the young girl didn`t question her leader further.

"FIRE" she gave the order.

(Above the battle field)

"FIRE" Perry heard as a huge blast rocked the very air he was gliding on.

He knew by the sounds of whoever gave the order that they must have been human. This was part of the resistance and by the sound of the gun they had it was a very important part. This could be his chance to find out more information.

Quickly descending Perry landed behind a rock as he retracted his jet pack. Quickly glancing around him he was satisfied that no one had seen him or alerted anyone. It was too calm. Just as Perry went to step out behind the rock seven resistance soldiers ran by.

"Why are we reinforcing the perimeter?" one soldier asked.

"Leaders orders. We don't question them we just do them" another replied.

"The leader is here? Giving orders?" Perry thought to himself. This was perfect. It had only been three days but he was finally going to get his chance to clear his name and attempt to make it up to his master.

Perry moved quickly and before he knew it he was getting close to the camp they were using as a make shift base. It wouldn't be long now, before he got the proof and then toppled the resistance alongside his master. Perry was reveling in the thought that he forgot to check his surroundings.

"Please surrender and we will not harm you" Perry quickly looked up to the sound of talking and ducked just in time for a blast to destroy the rock behind him.

"Please hold still and surrender yourself to us" the Norm-bot instructed as it advanced.

Perry was concerned now. He knew the leader was close by but with Norm-bots this far into resistance territory he might get arrested before he even gets the chance. WAIT How did they get this far? Perry couldn't understand.

Before he could even react Perry was surrounded by four heavily armed Norm-bots.

"Please surrender" The Norm-bot instructed again.

With all their weapons trained right for his head Perry knew it was hopeless to resist. Raising his hands he resided himself to whatever came next.

Just as the Norm-bot was about to knock Perry out its head flew off. Without warning the other three also lost their heads before any could react to the first. Perry didn't know what was happening but he did the only thing he could think of and dropped down to cover his head.

"You're lucky you ducked or you would have lost your head too" a girl approached with a rope in her hand.

Perry opened his eyes and looked around to find a girl in front of him as well as three to his side. All holding some sort of rope that must have taken the robots heads off.

Perry stood up almost grateful they saved his life. He was about to raise his hand to shake hers for saving him when his body was quickly wound up by the rope from a girl behind him.

"GINGER, what are you doing?" The girl asked almost angry at the girl called Ginger.

"This is Perry, as in Lieutenant Perry from the Doofenshmirtz Empire" The girl responded.

"Are you sure? If that's true than why were those Norm-bots trying to assassinate him?" the girl again questioned the girl.

"Trust me Adyson it's him. Let's take him to the leader" Ginger suggested.

"Fine but if it's not him you know there'll be hell to pay" Adyson spoke again as they started walking with Perry close in tow.

"I know" Ginger snapped as she dragged Perry, quite roughly, back to camp.

(Resistance camp)

"What's this?" The leader looked down at the Platiborg before her.

"I believe its Lieutenant Perry from the Doofenshmirtz Empire" Ginger spoke quickly and with authority.

"Is that so? How did you capture him?" She was obviously suspicious.

"Well he was being arrested by the Norm-bots that broke through our rear perimeter. We stumbled upon them and quickly dispatched them. We approached him afterwards and that's when I recognized him from pictures we were shown" Ginger took a deep breath.

"Hmmmm that's interesting but if this was the lieutenant then why was he being arrested?" The leader questioned.

"Might I make a suggestion?" The young girl standing beside the leader spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Why not take a picture then when we return to base we can verify whether or not this is who we are looking for" the young girl replied.

"And what do we do with him for now?" The leader inquired.

"Tie him here and retrieve him later. We cannot risk him finding our base while we are still unsure" the girl responded.

"Good idea Isabella" The leader smiled at the girl who was a great help in making her look like the true leader. "Girls take a picture and then tie him up tight. We'll come back for him" The leader turned and started to walk away.

"You heard her girls get that picture" Isabella ordered of her troops.

"YES SIR" They responded as they went about their business.

"If that was the lieutenant why were they trying to arrest him?" The leader spoke again when it was just her and Isabella.

"If I may speak freely?" Isabella inquired.

"Please do"

"It could be one of two things. It could be an elaborate trap to lure us into revealing our base to Perry and then he would relay the coordinates back to Doofenshmirtz. Or it could be he did something really bad and is no longer part of the empire. Frankly I say we leave him there and not come back regardless. It's too dangerous for us to take him but all risk is dropped if we just leave him" Isabella looked to her leader.

"I'll have to consult with the doctor when we get back" The leader seemed unsure.

"If you think that would be wise" Isabella kept walking even as the leader stopped.

The leader just shook her head and ordered a return to base. This was a difficult decision she had to make and she only prayed that the doctor would guide her.

She wasn't sure she was leader material. Not after this. Not after being unable to make a decision on her own.

(Doofenshmirtz HQ)

"Sir four Norm-bots were destroyed inside resistance territory" the Norm-bot reported.

"Why does that concern me? That happens all the time" Doofenshmirtz was still getting used to having just one eye and was trying to focus on the robot talking.

"Well sir it's of great importance because right before they were destroyed that had reported a successful apprehension of Lieutenant Perry" The Norm-bot responded.

"They caught him in resistance territory?" Doofenshmirtz leaned in astonished.

"That is correct sir" the Norm-bot again responded.

So he finally did it. He switched sides" Doofenshmirtz leaned back in his chair to process this information.

He had been holding onto the hope of bringing Perry back alive and possibly smoothing things over. He would have put together a special force, to be led by Perry, to track down this leader he spoke of. But now Perry was on the opposing side. There was no doubt in Doofenshmirtz mind now.

Perry was a traitor.

"Norm-bot I have an immediate order" Doofenshmirtz leaned forwards.

"Sir?" the Norm-bot awaited orders.

"KILL PERRY THE PLATIBORG AND STRIP HIM OF HIS TITLE AS LIEUTENANT" Doofenshmirtz slammed his fist into the table.

"Yes sir" The Norm-bot immediately took off to relay the new orders.

"That's it…I have no friends left in the world. All that remains are those who oppose me" Doofenshmirtz stared out his office window.

"I will crush them all" Doofenshmirtz stared out his window overlooking his empire.


	5. Chapter 5

Perry had been sitting under the sun for a few hours and he was getting noticeably dehydrated. He had tried in vain to escape the ropes that bound him to the large rock he was leaning against. The rope seemed to be made of some super strong material that could rip off a Norm-bot head and able to withstand his amazing strength. His struggle with the material lasted for an hour before he finally collapsed exhausted.

The sun beat down on the small mammal and in the blistering heat he felt his body begin to cramp up. Unable to move even an inch Perry settled for staring off into the distance. He could hardly believe the sun was this hot today but he knew just because it was hard to believe that it would not change a thing.

Several hours pasted and Perry had barely moved a few feet towards the shade when his strength finally gave out on him and he crashed into the dirt. It hurt to move, even to blink, so Perry just settled for staring off into the distance again. The endless horizon remained the same way no matter how long he stared, Except for a black dot that seemed to be moving closer and closer…But it was moving so slowly that it could only be one thing. A Norm-bot patrol coming to investigate the last battle ground to try and find clues. Even if it meant imprisonment at the moment Perry did not care, all that mattered was getting out of this place alive.

Before he could make out how many Norm-bots there was he finally lost consciousness in the hot desert heat.

(Resistance HQ)

"After all that you have nothing more to report?" Doctor Baljeet asked obviously disappointed.

"I'm sorry but they snuck up on us and I had to make a decision" Candace replied trying to defend her decision.

"As long as you were able to keep the weapon intact I should be grateful. Is there anything else to report?" Baljeet wanted to get back to his calculations.

"Well sir we have one last item of business. Please look at this photo we managed to take and tell me if you recognise the individual" Candace motioned for Gretchen to bring the photo to the doctor.

Quickly snatching the photo from the girl's hands the doctor took a sip from his cup as he looked it over. As if in a movie the cup the doctor was holding hit the floor and shattered to pieces. Ginger was the only girl smiling at this time as she realized she had to be right.

"When did you take this?" Baljeet demanded an answer.

"Before I issued the retreat sir" Candace answered immediately.

"HE'S IN THE BASE!" Baljeet sounded furious.

"No sir we left him tied up at the last site" Candace defended herself.

"Good. Although Lieutenant Perry would be a terrific prisoner I would never allow him to be permanently held at this location" Baljeet turned back to his computer and started typing.

"So that was Lieutenant Perry?" Candace was making sure she heard him correctly.

"Of course" Baljeet didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"But he was being arrested when he was apprehended" Candace pointed out.

"Obviously it was some sort of plan to help him infiltrate our base of operations" Baljeet finished typing and turned back to Candace "Go and retrieve him. Once he is secure you can radio me and I will give you the location of where he is to be brought" Baljeet didn't even have to sound angry for everyone to know he was giving them a direct order.

"Yes sir" Candace saluted him and then gathered her troops and left. Only Ginger left with a smile on her face.

"Sir?" The screen flashed on and Baljeet turned to face his comrade.

"Ahhh Major good to see you" Baljeet greeted.

"Likewise sir" The Major saluted "What can I do for you?"

"I know you have retracted all your agents from battle. I just need to know if you are able to detain a prisoner" Baljeet let the urgency show on his face and the Major didn't miss it.

"I can assure you that my agents can detain any prisoner you send our way" The Major boasted his agent's abilities.

"Glad to hear it Major. I am going to be sending you a prisoner and I am giving you strict orders to keep him under 24 hour surveillance. He is a high profile target" Baljeet saw that the Major understood and was happy.

"If I may sir, who is this prisoner?"

"Lieutenant Perry" Baljeet knew instantly the Major understood how important this was.

"My agents will be on high alert sir" the Major saluted again "Major Monogram out" and the screen flashed black.

(Perry)

Perry woke up in the dark with a bottle of water placed on the ground beside his head. It was half full so he only assumed wherever he was he was not alone. Perry went to get out of bed but as soon as he tried to move his muscles cramped up and refused to move. Perry couldn't bare the pain so he quickly gave up on moving and decided to just listen. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would hear a noise that would help determine where he was.

Perry swallowed his breath to reduce the amount of noise he was making so he could hear clearly. For the most part the room was silent, save for a few bumps and bangs from outside the room. Just as Perry exhaled he thought he heard a noise. Quickly catching his breath Perry quickly listened and soon realized that he could in fact hear something. It sounded like someone important talking…A quick scan found a small door, the size of maybe a large cat, on the far wall. The edges of the door were illuminated by light.

This time Perry didn't stop when his muscles began to cramp up. He forced himself up and started to move as quietly as he could towards the door. He hoped that whoever was in there they wouldn't realize he was awake just yet and that would give him the element of surprise. Then he realized he didn't know how many people were in there…then again he didn't care. If it was the Doofenshmirtz guards he would take them all out and if it was resistance members he would take one prisoner and find out their base of operations. Those were his plans.

Perry quickly made it up to the door and pressed his ear against the door. Even if he didn't know who was inside maybe he could tell how many were inside. Then he heard the talking.

"So remember when he is in our custody he is to be under non-stop surveillance. I will see you later agent" The voice inside sounded familiar but who was it.

"Major Monogram out" Perry went wide eyed at hearing that name…he remembered Major monogram. Doofenshmirtz had told him the Major sent him into the ambush that almost ended his life. It was then that he pledged himself to Doofenshmirtz. If that was the Major then he must be in one of his agents houses…but which one.

Perry didn't get much time to think as heard someone walking towards the door and quickly pushed himself to the side of the door. At least he knew he was in resistance territory now.

The door opened quickly and the silhouette of someone entered the room. Before they could take another step though Perry forced himself into action. Throwing his body into the back of the mystery opponent Perry toppled him to the ground. The figure quickly threw him off his back and got to his feet, quickly followed by Perry.

Perry became quickly aware that his opponent couldn't see too well, coming from a well lit room left him temporarily blind. This was Perry's chance.

Perry used his biotic eye to make out the heat signature of his opponent and quickly tackled him to the ground. Before his opponent could react Perry had straddled his chest and started landing quick punches to his face. However this agent wasn't out so quickly.

Perry was violently thrown away as the agent overpowered his already weak limbs. Perry saw the heat signature shaking, obviously shook up from the attack. Perry quickly went back on the attack and closed the distance. Cocking his hand back Perry threw a big right hook.

The agent, now recovered, saw the attack coming and grabbed his arm swinging him over his shoulder and onto the ground, flat on his stomach. The agent didn't waste time as he jumped on his back and laid a few quick punches to Perry's kidneys. After that he wrapped his hands around Perry's neck.

Perry could feel the hands around his neck shaking but couldn't understand why. The agent had this in the bag since Perry was unable to fight while on his stomach. The only thing he could do is hit him with his tail…his tail…his spike tipped tail. Perry smiled as he straightened his tail out and quickly shoved it right into the agent's spine. Almost instantly the agent stopped his assault and Perry smiled.

The smile on Perry's face didn't last very long however when he realized the agent above him wasn't falling over. That wasn't right, When he punctured the spine the agent should have fallen over dead almost instantly…Unless.

Perry's face was met with a huge punch right between the eyes and a second later his arms and legs fell down, numb from the attack. Perry knew this was the end. If the agent didn't kill him now than it was just a matter of time before he was. He had failed.

But to Perry's surprise the agent quickly got off him, still shaking, and went to the far wall. Turning on the light Perry was momentarily blinded before he regained his vision. Quickly checking to make sure he was right his eyes flew to the tip of his tail. He was right; the agent removed the spike on the tip of his tail. That's why he didn't die.

"Grrruff" Perry's eyes shot up and couldn't believe what he saw.

Standing just above Perry's head was a shaking agent, still wearing his fedora. The agent stood on shaky legs as he bent down and helped Perry to his feet. Perry also stood on shaky legs, but for an entirely different reason.

No more words were spoken at that moment as both Perry and the agent stared at each other. Perry recognised the agent but he was wondering if the agent remembered him. Almost as if to verify his thoughts the agent stood at attention and saluted Perry. Perry did the only thing he could think of and quickly saluted back.

Perry didn't know what to do. This was his closest friend, Comrade and almost like a brother to him…Yet they stood on separate sides. What was he going to do? What was going to happen to him? More importantly what was going to happen to them?

Perry quickly got his mind back on the situation and quickly made a motion of truce that was quickly accepted by his opponent. Perry then made another quick bow and nod at his agent friend saying…

"Hello again Friend…Hello Agent Pinky"


	6. Important Update

**(Author Note)**

**Mt deepest apologies to all my followers of this story. I am so sorry for not updating as frequently as I would like. Let me explain…**

**I have recently been contacted by the publisher I sent my novel off too. I am currently working on proofreading my story as well as cleaning it up and editing necessary areas. I am also using a few good friends to read it over before I submit my final draft for review. I am waiting on their feedback before I can continue.**

**I will make it my TOP PRIORITY to get this story updated by late this week or early next week. **

**Thank you for all your patience and I promise it will be worth the wait.**

**Thank you all,**

**Sincerely,**

**3****rd****-Generation**


	7. Chapter 7

Perry stood in silence as his mind raced to catch up with everything that has happened. The whole Doofenshmirtz incident had been occupying his mind. Being thrown into a room with his Best Friend; No, his former best friend, was not helping his cause. He struggled to maintain his composure as his mind went from zero to complete insanity in less than a few seconds. Although his mind was racing and he was unable to make a move he never let his eyes waver from his opponent…friend…opponent…friend…

It didn`t take long for Pinky to realize Perry was in deep thought. Even though he did not look like it Pinky knew enough about his friend and former comrade to tell when he was stalling to let his mind catch up to reality. No matter how easy he knew it would be for him to take Perry down and turn him in something in him tore his thoughts away from his duty. Pinky decided to make the first move.

Pinky turned towards a far wall and walked up to it, very aware Perry still had his eyes watching him, he quickly opened a secret compartment and entered the few digits required to unlock little door. Reaching inside he quickly withdrew the item he knew would be the game changer. He still had hope though. Turing back towards Perry he knew by the look on his face that Perry had just about made sense of everything that happened. Pinky was right.

Perry finally made sense of what was going on. He had somehow been captured by Pinky but for some reason he had not been taken back to the OWCA and for some reason this room did not look familiar to him. Wherever he was he was at the mercy of his opponent right now. He knew even if he could defeat Pinky there could be hidden traps around or he could make it outside and find out his was in the middle of nowhere. Like it or not Perry needed Pinky right now.

Pinky swiftly returned to where he had been standing only a few short moments ago, keeping the item he retrieved hidden from view. Pinky extended his hand hoping Perry would accept a short truce between the two. This was more for his sake then Perry`s as he didn`t fully know what Perry was capable of but Perry, being a former secret agent, knew all about their formalities. Pinky needed some information out of his former colleague. Nothing new in fact just any old information will do. Specifically anything that he remembered about his past in the OWCA.

Perry quickly accepted the hand shake and gesture towards truce. The truce would be short lived if he had anything to say about it. All he wanted to know was where he was and then he would leave, by force if he had too.

Pinky smiled before nodding his head towards a table against the far wall. Perry nodded and started towards the table never once cracking a smile. Although there was a truce Perry was on guard for anything. These were the guys that led him into an ambush and then left him to Doofenshmirtz when he was captured. It was Doofenshmirtz that showed him mercy and compassion. It was Doofenshmirtz that helped him become more than he ever was. It was DOOFENSHMIRTZ that promised him revenge for the wrongs the agency committed against him. Doofenshmirtz was his savior when he thought all was lost and he owed him everything. Nothing was going to thwart his mission to uncover and expose the resistance leader.

Perry took the seat with his back facing the wall so no one could sneak up on him from the shadows…even though the room was full of light now.

Pinky withdrew two bottles of water from his fridge and set them down on the table. Taking one and opening it for himself he pushed the other towards Perry, knowing the small mammal needed to keep hydrated after being trapped out in the sun for so long. Finding his seat right across from Perry the conversation started…Both needed answers…but who would get what they needed first.

The two couldn`t talk but they retained enough memory to communicate what they wanted to ask through gestures. Perry opened his bottle took a quick sip and began.

*Where am I?* Perry began.

*An OWCA safe house. Do you not recognize it?* was the response.

Perry looked around and struggled with his memory but no matter how hard he tried he just did not recognise this place.

*I have been too a few safe houses but never this one* Perry responded knowing he never was here.

Pinky smiled at that. That response told him Perry still remembered some of his old life. Mainly because he had actually never been to this one and Pinky knew it. *Strange. Do you remember your last mission?* Pinky pried.

Again Perry had to think to make sure he remembered all the details. He couldn't remember a whole lot except for what Doofenshmirtz had told him. But he did remember one important fact.

*I remember being told to infiltrate Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and recover some sensitive info and when I got inside I was ambushed. I remember the smile on Doofenshmirtz face as he told me that the agency betrayed me* Perry took another quick sip of water and slammed the bottle down causing some to shoot out and onto the table.

Pinky was honestly surprised at the anger Perry was displaying. Not because of his story but because he genuinely believed the story he told.

*What are you talking about? I mean the mission to recover the weapons from the Doofenshmirtz compound* Pinky tried explaining.

*I completed that mission and after was given a top secret mission by the agency* Perry shot back cutting Pinky off.

*There was no top secret mission* Pinky tried staying calm.

*YES THERE WAS AND THEY SET ME UP!* Perry slammed his fist on the table and stood up to face his former friend. The anger the little guy gave off was borderline homicidal at this moment.

*The agency did not give you that mission* Pinky tried to keep a calm head as he was afraid of the repercussions.

*DON'T LIE TO ME* Perry swiped the bottles of the table and stared right at his former friend.

*I swear* Pinky threw up his paws to show he was unarmed and try to remind him of the truce.

*Just tell me where I am and where I have to go to get back to the city* Perry calmed himself but the anger stayed lingering in his eyes.

Pinky knew now was the time to cut Perry loose. He realised Perry did remember his past but Doofenshmirtz must have added the last part to make sure Perry would be loyal. All Pinky really cared about was Perry did remember his past he just chose not to remember. His mind was polluted with thoughts of revenge and he knew nothing he did would change that. He would just hope in the end Perry would remember who he was and what he used to be. Pinky signed that the safe house was located at the edge of the city, closest to where he was found. It was one of many that only a select few knew about so it almost guaranteed privacy.

Perry looked around but could not locate the exit. Shifting his gaze towards Pinky again he made sure to portray that he was in no mood right now.

Pinky quickly pointed to a small panel at the opposite end of the room. Apparently this place was so secure it didn't have an official door but a small panel that would open up to a tunnel which you would then crawl to the surface. Perry started for the exit when Pinky stopped him by getting out of his seat.

Perry turned around just in time to catch an object the agent threw in his direction. Perry glared at him before looking at what was in his hand. Perry quickly looked at Pinky and back at his hand with a questioning look on his face.

*Why?* Perry was confused as they were enemies.

*Consider it proof of our truce and that I believe you will do the right thing in the end* Pinky signed and then returned to the room with the monitor screen.

Perry let a small smile escape his mouth as he quickly screwed the spike tip back onto his tail. Without a second thought Perry left the safe house and emerged at the edge of town. He knew it was only a matter of time before this safe house was closed so trying to expose it was out of the question. Instead he started running through back alleys trying to make his way back to a familiar neighbourhood.

(Agent Pinky)

The screen flashed on and the Major stood on the other end staring down at his agent.

"Agent Pinky what can I do for you?" The Major was surprised with the call.

*Condition of our prisoner* Pinky played as though he was still in the dark.

"Unconfirmed, as of this moment we do not know where he is or what his plans are" The Major reported.

*If I may?* Pinky signed.

"What is on your mind?" The Major seemed genuinely worried about his agent.

*Do you have any information on Perry's last mission?* Pinky tried keeping a calm stature in front of his boss.

"Why would you need that?" Major M. was now curious.

*I would like to go over his file and see if I can dig up anything we might have missed…anything that might help us apprehend him or Doofenshmirtz* Pinky stood at attention hoping to portray initiative.

"Well I suppose I can send you the information. Look for it in your server box" Major M. saluted but realised Pinky had something else to say.

*Send it to my base of operations* Pinky knew the Major was onto him now…or as onto him as he could be.

"Why not the safe house we have you located at?" Major M. needed to know what the problem was.

*Safe house compromised…Norm-Bots on perimeter get closer every day. No longer safe to stay here* Pinky hated lying but he knew what he was doing.

"Alright I will send the info to your base of operations. I hope you're aware of what this means. If you are ok with what you are doing then close down shop and I will contact you first thing in the morning" Major M. saluted "Monogram out" Pinky gave his salute then went to work on closing shop, so-to-speak.

Pinky made his way through the tunnel and emerged on the outskirts of the city. A soft bang was heard as the safe house was completely destroyed to avoid any possible tech recovery. Pinky knew the plan was dangerous but he also knew what he believed in. Quickly making his way through some back alleys he made the torturous journey to home base…To his home.

**(Author Note)**

**I am so sorry this chapter is so short. I swear to all my readers I will try to continue this story as soon as possible. Please keep the reviews coming on what you like and do not like as each review helps me build a better story. **

**To all fans please bear with me just a little while longer and I will get back into my groove of updating regularly. **

**Thank you all for you co-operation and your loyalty. I owe you all so much.**

**3****rd****-Generation.**


End file.
